


New Happenings

by Karlethandra_Merthensa



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Brotherly Genji, Fainting, Fem!Hanzo, Female Hanzo, Happy Gabriel, Multi, Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-04 11:36:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11554380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karlethandra_Merthensa/pseuds/Karlethandra_Merthensa
Summary: Hanzo hasn't been feeling like herself lately.  Missing meals and having consequences even though she's done it multiple times in the past. She becomes dizzy, nauseous, or both.  Genji did his best to look out for his Neesan,, but you really can only do so much until you have to find out what's different to cause a problem.Although, waiting until the last second probably wasn't the smartest idea.





	1. Neesan!?

**Author's Note:**

> YO
> 
> So I've been reading some Reapzo shit, and although I'm still like, fucking McHanzo all the way, FUCKING REAPZO DUDE.
> 
> So, here's my fic on it. 
> 
> ENJOY MY LOVELY LITTLE CHILDREN! 
> 
> (Also, I wrote this in the middle of the night and I don't have a beta reader, so sorry about errors!)
> 
> (Almost forgot, all Japanese words are found from sites on Google and from other fanfictions that had a common word used for something so I assumed/believe it's right... If it's not please feel free to tell me and I'll be happy to change it!)

Genji bounced on his toes as he waited.  His fingers drummed impatiently on his arms, the mental clinking against metal.  This noise made any passersby and random medical aids shift nervously, considering Genji next to never makes any noise and here he was  _ deliberately _ making noise, but damn it all Genji was mad.

What the fuck happened to his sister?

“What happened?” A voice suddenly broke through the ‘silence’ that had been around him.  He looked over and saw Jack Morrison, Strike Commander of Overwatch standing there with Gabriel and Ana on each side of him.

“I don’t know.” The cyborg replied simply, “We were training, and next thing I knew she was out.”

“Did you hit her too hard?” Ana asked.

Genji frowned, although it wasn’t seen through his mask, “Of course not.” He snapped. He was on edge, and rightfully so.  

“Tell us  _ exactly _ what happened, from before training to after she passed out.” Gabriel ordered.

Genji sighed, took a deep breath, and started.

***

_ They were at the training grounds, talking casually when Hanzo let out a little breath, her brow furrowed and she put a hand to the middle of her stomach. _

__ _ “You alright?” Genji asked, a slight worry to his voice. _

__ _ “I’m fine,” Hanzo replied after a moment of silence, “I forgot that I had skipped breakfast to meditate by myself this morning.  Poor choice of me, I know.” _

__ _ “Neesan!” Genji exclaimed, “You know you’re supposed to eat!  It’s a wonder you’re not a twig with how often you forget!” He then headed for his bag, and pulled out an apple which he then tossed to her. _

__ _ Hanzo caught the apple, a sly smile on her lips, “Oh, but my Otouto, you are the wonder that keeps me up.  You always have something on you to eat.” She teased, and then took a big bite of the red fruit in her hands.  They talked a bit longer as she finished her ‘breakfast’ before she tossed the core into a nearby trashcan and grinned at Genji, “Alright, Genji, what do you say we give a little spar?” _

__ _ “Are you sure you are up for it?” Genji asked, mostly teasing but a bit serious.  He didn’t like the way Hanzo’s face occasionally lost color for a moment, and most definitely did not enjoy the way her hands would grip Stormbow, as though it was a bar keeping her upright. _

__ _ “What, scared you will get your ass beat once again?” She taunted, turning away as she headed to the other side of the sparring ring, placing down Stormbow on a bench as she went. _

__ _ At the taunt, Genji rolled his shoulders and called after her, “Alright, Hanzo, but don’t cry too badly when I am the one who kicks your ass!” _

__ _ Hanzo only gave a laugh in reply, and took a fighting stance.  Genji headed up to her, and took his stance as well.  Athena’s voice rang from above, counting down. _

__ _ “Three…  Two…  One…  Fight.” _

__ _ They went at it.  Kicks were traded and blocked, a few punches landed for the both of them, and one kick to Genji’s side, but neither were nearly finished yet.  Their spars went on for an hour, at least.  Their record so far has been four, and their only reason for stopping is Gabriel intercepted with sharp words and orders to go hit the showers and stop beating the shit out of each other. _

__ _ Genji don’t know how long this one had gone on for so far, but something was wrong.  As time went on, Hanzo’s hits were getting lighter.  She was slowing in her response time, and at one point she completely failed blocking an attack he made  _ sure _ was completely obvious.  He stopped immediately holding up his hands. _

__ _ “What’s wrong?” Hanzo asked.  Her chest heaved for breath, and her knees locked and unlocked as she fought to stay standing. _

__ _ “Hanzo, you’re not fighting right.  Something’s wrong, let’s take you to Angela.” He replied, dropping his hands and moving forwards to gently grab a hold of Hanzo. _

__ _ “What are you talking about?” Hanzo snapped, but her eyes all but spun in their sockets.  Her cheeks lost color quickly, and then her entire face.  It became an ashy, almost ghost white color and she stumbled back.  Genji reached out to grab her, but was too late as she began to fall.  Her eyes rolled into the back of her head as she fell unconscious about halfway down, but before she hit the training room floor Genji was there to catch her. _

__ _ “Neesan.” Genji said, shaking her.  She didn’t respond, her long inky black hair fallen from it’s ponytail to dangle and pool on the floor, quivering with every shake Genji gave. “Neesan!” Genji tried again, his voice filled with panic. Without another word he scooped her up in her arms and dead sprinted for the Med-bay.  When he got there, Angela didn’t even take a second look before taking the unconscious archer from him and whisking her away. _

__

_ *** _

“And that’s about it.” Genji finished, rubbing the back of his neck.  He looked at the faces of the three people-of-leadership in front of him, evaluating their responses.

Jack looked mildly concerned, his brows furrowed deeply as he became lost in thought over the possibilities for her falling unconscious.

Ana looked skeptical, running things over in a muttered breath, a furrow between her own brows as she did so as well.

Gabriel looked…  More concerned than the rest, but he was trying to hide it.  His fingers drummed on his thigh, the back of his heel tapped lighting to the floor, his weight shifted in what would be a subtle way in most, but not for the Blackwatch commander.  Genji narrowed his eyes, but quickly lost interest as Angela came back to them with a smile.  The cyborg pushed off the wall, and Angela stopped just a few feet from them.

“Good news, she’s okay.  Her blood sugar dropped too low, and it caused her to faint, but there’s no injuries other than a single bruise on her thigh from what seems to be a kick from one certain cyborg.” She teased.  Genji chuckled nervously, but Angela wasn’t upset.  She looked like she was about to talk to Genji, but instead turned to the other three, “I can’t believe I almost forgot.  Commander Reyes, I need to speak with you privately for a moment.”

Gabriel frowned, but Genji caught something in his eye.  The Commander nodded sharply and followed the doctor back into the deeper parts of the Med-bay, before she opened the door to Hanzo’s room and gestured him in.  He looked confused for a moment, but did as she asked, and she stepped in a moment later and closed the door.

“Why do you think she needs him?” Genji asked, a sharper edge to his voice than he meant.

“Probably due to the fact Hanzo’s one of his men.” Jack replied, shrugging, “Perhaps she’s berating him and her both for not looking after her properly and making sure she eats.”

“That’s my job.” Genji grunted.

“Would you rather be on the end of an angry Mercy?” Ana teased.

Genji deflated after a moment of tense silence, “No ma’am.”

****

Another thirty minutes passed in silence before Angela came out once more, an extremely large and bright smile on her face.  Genji once again pushed off the wall as the doctor came and stood in front of them, but this time her hands were clasped in the middle of her chest.

“What is it?” Ana asked, chuckling slightly, “I’ve never seen you this happen, Angela.”

Angela let out a joyous laugh, her eyes closing as she did so, “Only the most  _ amazing _ thing was found out today.”

Jack raised an eyebrow, “Oh?  And what’s that?”   
Angela dropped her arms, “Well, two things, actually: Firstly, we now have an engaged couple on the base.” Everyone raised their eyebrows at that. “Secondly, we now have a pregnancy on base!”

Genji blanched, “What?  Who-” He paused, his eyes going wide behind his mask, “You don’t mean to tell me-”

“Hanzo Shimada is seven and a half weeks pregnant.  Congratulations, Genji.  You’re going to be an uncle.” Angela nodded, smiling even brighter.

Genji grabbed the wall to stabilize himself.  Ana moved over to him, gently rubbing his back as she asked, “Who’s the father?”

Angela giggled behind her hand, “Actually, Hanzo wants to talk to you all about that.  And yes, all of you.”

They followed her into the room, and Genji had to take a deep breath to stop from throwing himself angrily at what he saw.

Hanzo was sitting up in bed, a soft smile on her lips as she talked with Gabriel, who sat next to the bed with his arms crossed over themselves on her thighs, his head rested on them as he looked up at the archer.

“Intruding?” Ana asked, a light chuckle to her voice.

“Would be hard to intrude when you were requested.” Hanzo replied lightly, shifting her gaze to Genji.  She sighed softly, “Genji, you’re mad.  I can tell.  Speak your mind, Otto”

“Gabriel…  I get the feeling  _ you  _ are the cause of all of this.” Genji said slowly.

“Slightly.” Gabriel said, not moving from his position.  Hanzo’s eyes moved back to him, and the soft smile returned.  Genji doubted heavily she even realized it was there, “It was more-so her.  I did have an interest in her originally, but she’s the one who pushed, and finally got a relationship started between us.”

“And…  This happened from it?” Jack asked causally, but Genji saw a tension in his shoulders as well.

“Yep.” Gabriel popped the ‘P’ happily, and Hanzo rolled her eyes.

“Actually address them, Gabriel.” Hanzo said lightly.

“I’d rather not.  If I do I know Jackie’ll have that disappointed scowling on his face.” Gabriel replied, his tone cheerful.

Hanzo let out a soft chuckle, “I doubt I’m your first escapade with someone under your charge, so I think you can survive it just once more.”

“You are the first I’m going to marry though.” Gabriel pointed out.

“You’re digging yourself a deeper hole,  _ baka _ .” Hanzo said, deadpanned.  She motioned to Genji, who was stiff as a board, and Jack, whose body was shaking with his clenched fists.  Gabriel finally sighed, and sat up to look at them.

“I’m not upset with what I did, I do not regret what I did, I am fully aware of what I’ve done.  Genji, you were already like a little brother to me, so this works out well even if you hate me right now.  Morrison, get the fuck over yourself.  I know how many recruits you’ve wanted to bed before.”

“But I never  _ did _ .” Jack snapped.

“There was one.” Angela replied, lightly.  The Strike Commanders face turned a sharp red, but he didn’t relent.

“Fine.  But I didn’t impregnate one.  Reyes, Shimada, what were you thinking?” He demanded.

“You really don’t wanna know what I was thinking.” Gabriel replied, barely.

“I don’t want to repeat what I was thinking for the sake of keeping my little brother’s innocence.”  Hanzo shrugged.

“So let me get this straight: I’m going to be an uncle, have a brother-in-law, my sister isn’t the virgin I thought she was, and did Angela just insinuate she and Jack got it on once?”

“Oh, she didn’t insinuate it.  She basically said it.” Ana said, moving over to Hanzo and grabbed her hand gently, “Congratulations, Hanzo. Gabriel.  I’m very excited to meet the little one when he or she comes.”

“Oh, but the road there will be long.” Angela sang.  She then turned to Genji, “And Genji, honey, basically everyone was talking about it for months.  Even when you first came, how did you not know?”

Genji gave an over exaggerated shrug, and Hanzo couldn’t stop the laugh that came from her mouth.

Followed by more and more laughter.  Her arm came up to cover her eyes, which quickly began leaking tears as she fought back more laughter.

**“Neesan, are you alright?” Genji asked, moving to her side, “Why are you laughing?”  
“Because, Genji,” She said through her laughter, moving her arm from her eyes to look at Genji with such a happy and love filled gaze it took his breath away, “I’m fucking _happy_.” **


	2. 11 weeks - Month three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few idiot lower ranks, some feels, and why don't we throw in some crushed self-confidence while we're at it? It's the pain-train y'all. 
> 
> Choo-Choo, mother fuckers.

Hanzo drummed her fingers on the chair she sat in boredly.  She had it turned around so her arms could rest on the back, and her head was on her wrists.  She hummed absently, listening to the mission details as precisely as she could.  Since finding out she was pregnant she wasn’t exactly on medical leave, although Gabriel tried pretty damn hard to persuade her, but she was switched from Blackwatch to normal Overwatch for the time being, and only as a backline defense. 

“We’ll be acting as civilian protectors while the Blackwatch does their job.  Keep people safe, keep people alive.  That is your mission.  Agent Shimada, a word with you before you leave.” Jack stated

Hanzo nodded sharply, and waited until everyone left to finally stand and approach the Strike Commander.  She stood in front of him, hands behind her back.

Jack’s normally serious face melted into a soft smile, “I just wanted to know how you were fairing.  I’ve heard quite a few stories about people’s reactions to your pregnancy, one involving you throwing a Blackwatch agent across the training room.”

Hanzo dropped formality as well, moving her arms to instead cross them over her chest, popping out her hip as she did so.  She huffed, the breath causing the single strand of hair that always escaped her ribbon to blow up and flutter back down, “He deserved it.”

“What did he say?”

“Not so much what he said than what he did.  I could handle him calling me a whore, and a no-good slut, but when he slapped my stomach hard that’s when I threw him.” Hanzo replied.

Jack stiffened, “He- Okay, tell me all exactly what he called you?  Actually, better yet, tell me exactly what happened.”

Hanzo shrugged and began.

_ Hanzo stood calmly at one side of the training area, talking with Gabe as he in slow motion fought a new technique with her.  She was still able to fight without worry to injuring the baby.  So long as she wasn’t punched hard in the abdomen, or stabbed there, she was fine.  Due to this, she still trained, and still worked hard, but not as hard.  She laid back some, and would catch herself placing a hand to her abdomen when not doing anything.   _

__ _ Gabriel slowly twisted his arm downwards, showing her where their wrists meet that with the right momentum he could easily move her arm down, grab it, whirl her around, and stab her dead in the back with a small knife.  As he show the last example his arm wrapped around her throat, his fist clenched like he held a knife and just at the small of her back. _

__ _ “Give it a big enough knife, and it could…” Gabriel trailed off, and Hanzo didn’t have to ask.  It could kill their baby.  She gently patted his arm, and he released her for her to turn to him. _

__ _ “They’ll never get close enough.” She promise, “Morrison is moving me to the Overwatch strike team, and I’m strictly on civilian watch during mission, with almost a dozen others.  We’ll be fine.” _

__ _ Gabriel smiled softly, nodding as he laced their fingers together gently, “I know.” He said.  He remained there for another moment, never truly a fan of PDA, and then unlaced their fingers.  He took a step back, looking towards the other groups of people training, “I should go and help that one out.” He said, pointing to a newer Blackwatch recruit who apparently couldn’t get a hit in on Genji, which wasn’t surprising, but Genji was most definitely going easy on the poor man. _

__ _ “Yeah, go do your thing Commander.” Hanzo said, waving him away while she returned to her bag.  She reached up and let her hair fall down, the long inky black locks cascading down her back before falling just short of her tailbone.  She flipped the hair to one side, raking her fingers through the tangles before she effortlessly and loosely braided it with the ribbon.  Once she was done, she knelt over her bag and began to put everything she had taken out back in.  Her combat knife, the gun Jack gave her, the switchblade Ana gave her, and more.  She trained with them daily, making good use of the gifts she’d received in her time here.  Finally, she stood once again.  She smoothed out her shirt as she came back up, hoisting her duffel over her shoulder with her other hand as she did so. _

__ _ Her hand stopped just at her abdomen.  Her fingers curled slightly and uncurled as she gently rubbed the spot.  She was starting to show, now at about nine weeks pregnant.  Her defined abs were giving way to a soft slope just between her hips and slightly upwards towards her bellybutton.  She smiled softly, remembering the way Gabriel had slowly stroked his thumb over the stop just the night before.  It had only been a week since Jack had finally finished the paperwork for them to move together, and into a bigger housing, and the couple was loving life, as much as Hanzo and Gabriel did. _

__ _ She was shocked out of her thoughts by something hard hitting her back.  She gasped slightly, and turned to see a Blackwatch Recruit, and two Blackwatch Cadets walking up.  Hanzo frowned.  She was three ranks above them at Sergeant, so it wasn’t uncommon for her to get walk-ups for help in training, but she also knew these boys were at the top of their classes.  She straightened and turned fully, giving them her best Sergeant glare, “One of you wanna explain what just hit me?” _

__ _ “Sorry Sarge,” The Cadet said, though he didn’t sound sorry in the least bit sorry. _

__ _ “Yeah, sorry.” The other Cadet echoed. _

__ _ “Ignore them, Sergeant.” The recruit grunted, “We were practicing throwing aim for grenades and this one got a bit too far with his.  Bounced off the wall and hit ya’.” _

__ _ Hanzo nodded, “Alright.  Who is training you all?” _

__ _ “I’m just giving them some pointers is all.  They don’t have a trainer right now.” The Recruit replied. _

__ _ Hanzo scowled, “Recruit, you’re not authorized to give pointers.  You’re still only a level one.  You have to be at least level two, and that’s with special permission.” _

__ _ The Recruit shrugged, “There’s no harm in me helpin’ out the little guys.” He replied, but he rolled his shoulders as he did it, making himself taller.  He was already taller than Hanzo by a good six inches, towering over her 5’8 with his 6’4 stature.  She didn’t let this deter her however, and she fixed her grip on her duffle as she stood straighter as well. _

__ _ “What if you had hit me in the head?” She replied, “That hit to my back was hard enough to leave a mark, I feel it stinging now.  An authorized trainer would have known better than to practice throwing anywhere near anyone else.  This is why we have rules, Callinan.” She said calmly. _

__ _ “Oh, like the rule you broke when you decided to play slut?” The Recruit shot back.  The Cadets got on each side of him, their arms crossed while he placed his hands on his waist, bending slightly in a taunting manner. _

__ _ “Excuse me?” Hanzo snapped, her calmness gone. _

__ _ “You heard me you little whore.” Callinan growled, “Look at you, acting all high and mighty when you’re nothing but a no-good slut.  How long you been fuckin’ the Commander, eh?  Use him to get your rank?  And now look at you.  Rumor is you’re pregnant, but I say you’re just getting fat.” He then paused, and gave her a once over before grinning, “Well, fatter at least.” _

__ _ Hanzo glared harder, but the comment did hit a mark.  All her life with the Shimada clan she was told she was wasn’t skinny enough, that she ate too much, that she needed to practice more to burn off those last few pounds.  After her six years of being apart from the Clan, she had slowly gotten into a mental standing where she actually liked the way her body looked for once.  She still caught herself having moments in the mirror, wondering if perhaps she should take a few extra laps during personal training later, but she never did.  She stuck to her routine, ate what was right, and stayed healthy. _

__ _ But that one single remark made her acutely aware just how much her belly was starting to bump.  She loved her little bump, loved how it felt under her hand, but right now it just felt like a stone, or like a slab of marble that should be chipped away.  She fought the panic rising in her throat as she gave a sharp, “I got my rank through doing as I was ordered, being a good soldier, and not back talking or insulting my higher-ups,  _ Recruit _.” _

__ _ “Oh yeah?  But you don’t deny you’re fuckin’ him, or you’re fat.  Maybe you should skip dinner tonight.  Don’t want your fat, whore-ass stinking up the room or eating all the food.” _

__ _ “Mind your tongue before I cut it out, Callinan.” Hanzo growled lowly, “The Commander and my relationship is none of your business.  Unless, of course, you’re just jealous because you want him.” She added with a sly smirk. _

__ _ “I’m not gay, you fucking bitch.” Callinan spat, “You know, maybe you are pregnant.  That would explain why you’re such a bitch.  Missed too many periods, too much pent of hormones.  Explains a lot.  Wonder if you’ll lose the baby.  It’d be a blessing on everyone anyways, including the kid.  Wondering every night if mommy and daddy will come home.” He scoffed, then laughed like it was the most hilarious image in the world “‘Mommy!  Daddy!  Why won’t you wake up?’” The Recruit taunted in a high pitched voice.  _

__ _ Hanzo felt her heartbeat quicken as the image flashed in her head.  A little girl or boy, the image morphed back and forth, tugging on a bloodied and limp Hanzo’s arm before moving over to do the same to Gabriel’s.  It’s little voice high pitched and terrified.  The image then changed to instead hold a little boy or girl sitting in front of a window, Ana’s arm around them as she gently lulls them to sleep with a song and words of ‘They’ll be back soon, little one.  Don’t worry.  Mommy and Daddy will be back soon.’ _

__ _ Hanzo shook the image from her head, but once again didn’t let her outside appearance crack.  She scoffed, “Do you really think your petty words affect me?  I am a trained assassin, Recruit.  I’ve seen, heard, and done things that would give you nightmares.” _

__ _ “I wonder if you’ll ever tell your parasite them” One of the Cadets taunted. _

__ _ “Do not called my child a parasite.” Hanzo snapped. _

__ _ “Why not?” The other taunted as well, “All it’s gonna do is survive off of everyone else.  Oooo, I hope you don’t have twins,” He then added, “I heard personalities tend to be hereditary.  Don’t want one of your kids murdering the other like you did.” _

__ _ Hanzo felt the thick cord that held her patience twing at that, a few pieces of thread now sticking out from it as a small cut sits on top.  The image of the little child, screaming over a dead Hanzo and Gabriel caused the cut to deepen.  A thick chunk of rope cut off from the main part, twisting with a soft creak. _

__ _ “So, we’ve only really got one option.” Callinan said, “Get rid of the parasite before it ruins the Commanders life.  He’s already getting bad rep from the media for getting engaged to you.  If they find our you're  _ pregnant _?  Oh, we can all kiss his position goodbye.  So irresponsible!  I wonder if he lies awake at night, cursing your name because of this.  I bet he does.” _

__ _ Hanzo once again felt the cord inside of her twist, heard the subconscious creak.  The thought of Gabriel cursing her name, lying awake at night next to her as he fears for his position…  It broke her heart.  It made her want to wrap her arms around herself, protecting her little bump while cursing its existence, but no!  No, she loves her little bump!  Stop making her think these things!  Stop making her see these things! _

__ _ “You know what?” Callinan exclaimed, taking a step forwards, “Let’s see if this is even real!  I heard early preggy bellies are hard as a rock.  I’ll prove you’re just fat!” At this, he brought his hand back and smack it hard right at the top of her bump.  She gave a loud gasp of shock, and then a cry of pain as it registered, dropping her duffle bag almost instantly.  Her response was quick. She reached up and grabbed him hard by his shoulders.  She then jerked him downwards, her knee planting firmly into his ribcage and she didn’t feel a  _ speck _ of remorse as she felt it crack under her knee.  She then whirled him around to where his back was facing her, grabbed the back of his pants with one hand, his shoulder in a death grip in the other and picked him up.  She threw him hard across the training room, in Genji and Gabriel’s direction before she swiftly turned, picked up her duffle bag again, and hurried out of the room.  It took exactly two seconds for her to drop her bag and sprint to the med-bay, running into Angela right as she got there, who took one look at Hanzo and ushered her into an empty room without letting anyone see her. _

__

Hanzo stopped there, the medical records already saying her little fetus was happy and healthy.  She left out what she’d been feeling during the insults, and the remarks against her past.

Jack hummed softly in the back of his throat, his features carefully guarded but Hanzo could see the anger in his eyes.  Finally, he looked to her and cocked his head to the side softly, “You’re glowing, did you know that?” He asked.

“What?” Hanzo replied, confusion evident in her voice.

“You have this glow about you.  I hear every woman get’s it when they’re pregnant but I’ve only ever seen it on you, and I have to say, it’s definitely a glow.”

Hanzo shifted her weight in a way she hoped was natural, “Is it a good glow?” She asked.

“Definitely.” Jack replied, smiling softly, “Makes you look even more stunning than you normally do.”

Hanzo lifted a hand to gently and absentmindedly rub across the little bump that was there.  She nodded, thanked the Strike Commander for the compliment and quickly left.

She hurried home after that, slipping into her apartment of sorts.  It was clean and tidy save for Gabriel’s shotguns on the table and boots under the table.  The Archer gently rolled her eyes before moving the boots to beside the door with hers and moved the shotguns next to them.  She then removed her coat, hanging it on the coat rack before she slipped into her bedroom.

Gabriel was already fast asleep, slightly sprawled onto her side of the bed, his face buried in her pillow.  She smiled lovingly at the scene, but couldn’t stop a twinge of worry as the words came back into her mind, ‘ _ He might be cursing your name’ _ . 

She shook the thoughts from her head with a physical shudder before she removed her shirt and pants and changed into simple PJ pants and a tank top.  As she passed by the mirror she stopped momentarily.  She had a side view of herself, showing just how much her little bump had grown in the last three weeks.  It was definitely more than a bump now, and instead could be qualified as hill on her stomach.  Her abs were less defined now, but could still slightly be seen around the edges.  It remained smooth, however, besides the few scars here and there due to her rubbing coconut oil on it every night under Mercy’s recommendation.  It helped reduce any stretchmarks, but every single difference of her skin felt like the biggest thing to Hanzo and she  _ hated _ it.  She hated how just a few words from some idiot Recruits and Cadets could make her go from loving her bump to wishing it were gone just so her stomach was flat again.

It made her feel like a failure.  Not just because she had been doing so well in her self-confidence, but also because she felt like a failure as a mother.  Mothers are supposed to love their children, right?  Her mother certainly loved her, even to the day she died of cancer, so why couldn’t Hanzo just ignore the lack of self-confidence and just love her bump?  She wanted to love it, by God she did, she just…  Couldn’t.

What did Gabriel think of it?  He’d mentioned a months ago, long before they’d decided to try out dating and were just casually fucking, that he found in incredibly sexy how she had abs without even flexing, and now they were just… Gone.  Hanzo knew after the baby was born it would take a lot of rigorous exercising to get back to the state of fit that she was to be able to have those abs again.

She flinched as another thought entered her head: What if he didn’t say anything because he didn’t want to hurt her feelings?  If he wanted to leave her because of how she looked, she wouldn’t blame him.  She wasn’t going to try and hold him down just because she was pregnant, and he was a gentleman enough he’d more than definitely pay child support, and it would also save his position.  

She bit her lip before shaking her head again, dragging her eyes from the mirror to the man she loved, still asleep, oblivious to her internal conflict, and it would stay that way.  She wouldn’t weigh him down with this, especially considering it could make him feel like he needed to stay if he wanted to leave.

Without a sound Hanzo carefully slipped under the covers, placing a hand to her bump as Gabriel shifted.  His eyes fluttered open, and he groggily rubbed them, “Hey…  What time is it?”

“Almost midnight.” Hanzo replied softly, “Had a late night meeting for the upcoming mission.”

Gabriel smiled softly, and gently took Hanzo’s free hand in his and kissed her knuckles, “Yeah, Jackie likes those for whatever reason.” He yawned widely, his hand slightly covering his mouth before it moved to rest over the hand that laid over her belly.  Her heart beat faster as he felt him gently stroke the back of his fingers.  A soft smile stretched over his lips before he once again covered Hanzo’s hand with his.

“What do you think it’ll be?” He asked.  They hadn’t discussed this yet, but she knew they’d both been thinking about it.

“A random lady at the store Angela took me to the mall get some new yoga pants and comfy shirts informed me I was going to have a girl because of how my belly sits right now.” Hanzo replied, “So, I am going to go with girl, just because of how weird the old lady in the mall looked.”

Gabriel snorts, his head ducking slightly as he laughed, and his thumb gently rubbed against the slightly swollen flesh of her belly.  The feeling was soothing, and Hanzo closed her eyes to sink in and memorize the feeling, dreading the day Gabe was going to leave her.  

“I’ll let you sleep, baby.” Gabriel said softly, kissing her forehead as he pulled her to him.  Their legs tangled together as Hanzo slid her head under his chin.

“I love you.” Hanzo whispered, fighting back tears.

“I love you more.” Gabriel replied, before slipping back into blissful unawareness.

Hanzo followed soon after, but not with dry eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm SoRrY.
> 
> I can't not write angst. It'll get better, I promises!
> 
> Just, eh, not yet...
> 
> Also: NO HANZO IS NOT A CUNT FOR THINKING GABRIEL WOULD LEAVE HER FOR SOMETHING SO STUPID AS THE WAY SHE LOOKS OR HIS POSITION.  
> I say this because some people truly think that in some situations like this, and I wanted to get it out there before hand. Low Self-Confidence, Anxiety and messed up views of yourself can take turns for the worst. I've been with my SO for 8 years now, and every day I think he's going to just leave me even though I know he's not because of reason that are so stupid their not even plausible, but I still think them because of my crippling anxiety and low self-confidence.
> 
> So no, Hanzo is not an idiot for thinking these things. She's just been manipulated too much by those she trusted at first.

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY
> 
> SO
> 
> I have a serious question.
> 
> Hanzo is already about two months into her pregnancy. Do you all want me to make more chapters, going month by month of it? It'll definitely have some angst, cause that's what I enjoy writing, but it'll -definitely- have fluffy Reapzo, and that's really what I want rn.
> 
> But it's up to y'all.
> 
> Anyways, thank's for reading!!!


End file.
